The present invention relates, inter alia, to novel alkyl indane aldehyde compounds having fragrant musk-like aroma.
Musk has been a highly valued fragrance for decades, finding use in numerous products such as in perfumes, colognes, soaps, cosmetics, as well as others. Natural musk is obtained from the glands of the endangered tiny musk deer of Central Asia, Moschus moschiferous, commonly referred to as the Asian musk deer. Such natural musk, however, is extremely scarce and expensive. Accordingly, fragrance chemists around the world have spent considerable time and effort searching for synthetic products which duplicate or closely simulate the natural musk scent.
As a result of such research efforts, a number of different synthetic musks have been discovered. Among such synthetic compounds are the acetyl indanes described by Sprecker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,908, compounds of the formulas ##STR1## Similarly, Fehr et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, Vol. 72, pp. 1537-1553 (1989) discusses such synthetic musks as those of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is either H or CH.sub.3.
Traas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,748 discloses formylated and acetylated indane musks, including those of the formulas ##STR3##
Other acetyl indanes, such as 6-acetyl-1,1,3,3,5-pentamethylindane, 5-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane and 6-acetyl-5-ethyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane, are disclosed in French Patent No. 1,392,804 (as reported in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 63, p. 1681d (1965)).
Cobb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,573, also discusses various indane compounds.
New and or better musk aroma compounds are needed to meet the demands of the fragrance industries. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.